leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sam 3010
Vandalising Reporting Here In this page you can add reports for me and the Moderators to check Vandalism and Ban Usres and IPs. Just leave a message describing the problem and the name of the vandal using this template. February 2/14/2011 http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Katarina_The_Sinister_Blade&oldid=102851 Changed a few of the ability values. Halifix 13:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't realize your template linked to the person's pages. I'll keep that link there tho. Halifix 13:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) - Not technically vandalizing, but has been repeatedly posting abusive comments in articles. Just thought I'd bring to attention. --Kungming2 15:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I recommend blocking, his comments do nothing to help the community and they are over-the-top abusive, and he's been writing a lot of them. --Kungming2 17:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) - commenting profanity on a huge number of articles, all within the last few minutes.--Kungming2 18:02, February 14, 2011 (UTC) 2/15/2011 - his comments throughout the Wiki explain themselves for why he should be blocked. --Kungming2 00:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) 2/17/2011 - Not contributing with most of his comments, just rabid Udyr fanboyism on champ pages. Halifix 08:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : Just want to note, since I was observing his comments too. I feel like while super annoying, I don't think he's a vandal because he's just stating an opinion, and not in an overly crude fashion or messing up the Wiki in general. --Kungming2 08:30, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I first noticed him from his "trolollol..." comments on the Udyr page, then went to his contribs. I don't mind some casual talk here, but treating this like a chan annoys me. Halifix 16:37, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Disruptive edits. --Kungming2 01:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Same. --Kungming2 01:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) 2/18/2011 Incorrect edits on Alistar. Texas Snyper 03:16, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Vandalized a user's personal page inapporpriately. Texas Snyper 11:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) 2/20/2011 : - nonsensical edits to many pages. --Kungming2 02:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : - messed up the stats for Ryze. --Kungming2 02:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) 2/23/2011 - deleted everything at the Teemo/Skins and Trivia- section and added "\bl." Btw.: How can I fix deleted Text's? tmBtm 22:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) 2/24/2011 - added "FUCK YOU ALL" inside the champion template for Texas Snyper 13:04, February 24, 2011 (UTC) 2/25/2011 * - trying to artificially inflate his acheivement score by making meaningless edits, and has done absolutely NO productive edits to this Wiki. Recommend ban and if possible deletion of his edits. --Kungming2 08:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) *I too would support something to be done. I havn't seen him possitively contribute to the site, just spamming meaningless edits and photos and then removing them. Texas Snyper 10:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) **I'll check this, thanks for the heads-up. Sam 3010 13:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I have two questions 1. I have just uncovered an old template called the Skin Icon Checklist. So far i don't know how it works. Can you help me figure out how to use this template? 2. On the , I tried to edit this page many times in January, but for some reason it won't allow me to do it. Do you have the same editing problems with this page like I am? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 15:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) My position Yes. I would like to be the Items/Runes/Spells Director of this wiki. As I like editing those pages the best of this wiki. Also, I like making the tables pretty often as seen in my user page and the Ri Template hehe. Thank you so much. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 23:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) hey sam! your my friend on the league of legends game. can you help me with improving my wikia page please! I'm 5th? Hello again. Personally though, I've accidentally got that "unlucky" gold badge and i'm not 7th anymore :C. So that explains y I'm 5th. Since I am, looks like I will be going for at least the 60-Day badge afterall. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 19:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Beyond 100-day badge? Hello. I've just pondered about what happened if a contributor got the 100-day badge. Is there any others beyond that one? P.S. the post below "My position" is posted by TechnologyWizard. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 19:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Platinum Badges?! Wow! I never knew there were platinum badges. What do they look like and how do you get them? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 21:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) IMPORTANT: size of skin-presentations Some Skin-Presentations in the Skins/Trivia section have a size of "500", while others have a size of "600". What should be the general size? Inform me please, I'll take care of it and change them all. Yours sincerely, tmBtm 22:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) hey how do you make the table for recommended items? Forgot to add summary of an edit Hi I just added some major content to the Elo article and forgot to put a summary of the changes i made. Is there a way to add that summary afterwards? Also i removed the stub tag as i think there is enough there now to warrent it's removal. Is that ok or do i need to check with an admin bfore removeing those tags? Exiton 00:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the reply. Another quick question. I started a discusion for a new page and some addition info to go along with it in the community talk page but no one has responded to it. Is the community portal talk page used by anyone? The last post seems to be from sept 2010. Where is the best place to vet new ideas? Exiton 02:25, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Periods and Capitalization The periods you're leaving after things like "300 range" are completely unnecessary because they are not intended to be sentences. Also, in English you need to capitalize proper terms like Ability Power, Attack Damage, and Mana. -Zyrxil 04:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) how did u make the champion checklst? Ri Protection Hello again. I need help protecting the Ri template. Can you help me with it plz? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 21:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Mainly unregistered users. Btw, how long does "new user" last for? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 22:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) hey about LeBlanc, I added the last 2 notes. I was wondering about the last note, that would be seomthing that goes under strategy right? ok thanks. I added a note to 's page because new players might not know about his shrooms Having many problems :S I'm having many malfunctions with the redirectories and my template isn't working properly in the strategy pages. Can you help me fix it? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 00:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Just wanted to say that someone was changing the attributes of "old tanks" back to tank when they are now bruisers. :btw, it's Tech that messaged you above. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 05:41, February 28, 2011 (UTC) A Favor Hi Sam, could u add this to the jarvan page i am too much of a noob to add it myself http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/File:JarvanIV_Tempport2.jpg We Were Never Alive And We Wont Be Born Again, I will Never Survive... With Dead Memories in My Heart... 03:25, February 28, 2011 (UTC)